youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryley Whiskers
Whiskers Ryley(WF001) was born in May of 2000, in the first litter of the Whiskers Pack. She was born with three litter mates called Artemis(WF002), Lancelot(WM003) and Zola(WF004). Her mother was Nakomis, the alpha female, and her father was Aries, the alpha male at that time. Unfortunately, he died before Ryley was born so her uncle Beetle took dominance. She and her litter-mates survived their first weeks and started going out with the adults. Next year, her mother, Nakomis, and her aunt Holly had pups. Holly's pups died, and Nakomis gave birth to Scratchy, Pozzo, Vialli, Lucky and Lelik. Unfortunately, Lucky was abandoned and predated. Ryley grew up and constantly babysat her mother's pups. In spring, Ryley and her two sisters, Artemis and Zola, were pregnant after mating with roving males. Nakomis kicked out all of them, and Ryley and her sisters aborted their litters to rejoin the Whiskers. Her mother gave birth to Rufus, Zansar, Tama and Rosie. They took care of the pups and none of them died. Unfortunately, in fall, Nakomis died, so Holly took dominance. Ryley wasn't happy with her rank and attacked Holly. Ryley won and Holly was badly wounded. Ryley became the new alpha female next to Beetle, but her dominance was unstable. Following Holly's murder, Ryley and her sisters Scratchy, Artemis, Zola and Vialli became pregnant. Tension rose among the pack, and the Whiskers split. When the two groups rejoined, Ryley was overthrown by the leader of the splinter group, her half-sister Vialli. Soon after her defeat, she was evicted. Ryley survived on her own for a few weeks, but was forced to abandon her litter because it was hard to find food. Then she was joined by four males named Dangerous Dave, Zorro, Sid Vicious, Mitikall and Scar. Gattaca Dangerous Dave established dominance next to her and so the Gattaca pack was formed. Zorro constantly challenged Dave, but couldn't win. Mitikall and Scar left the pack. The group formed slowly. Ryley's first litter in the Gattaca was born in April of 2004, fathered by Dangerous Dave. The litter was integrated by only two females named Cinder and Venus. Next year(2005), Ryley gave birth to Queen of Darkness, Silent Hill, Slender Man and Resident Evil. Next spring(2006) she gave birth to Freddo, Arnaldo, Daniel and Colonial. Both Daniel and Colonial died eventually leaving only Freddo and Arnaldo. In winter(2007) Dangerous Dave's father named Fezzik joined the pack and ousted him, Ryley gave birth to Olly, Fendoree and Charlie. Charlie died. In winter(2008), Dangerous Dave fought his father and managed to recover his rank. While the two males were fighting, Ryley mated with a rover named X-Ray. In spring, she gave birth to a single pup called Juno. Next year(2009), she gave birth to Severus Snape and Sirius Black. In winter, sadly Dangerous Dave died of mange. Three roving males called Stinker, Fenix and Gohan joined, and Stinker took male dominance next to Ryley but, sadly, he also died. Then Gohan took dominance, and Fenix went on roving. He mated with Ryley, but later Gohan died. There was no alpha male after that. Ryley gave birth(2010) to Linaloo, Fingal, Petra, Pancho and Zephres. That was her last litter before she died of mange. Later, many males left to go roving, and the remaining wolves died of mange. The Gattaca pack was forever lost. Litters First Litter born on April, 2004 fathered by Dangerous Dave. Venus(GF001) Died on early 2009 Cinder(GF002) was killed on 2011 Second Litter born on March, 2005 fathered by Dangerous Dave. Queen of Darkness Is currently the alpha female of the Commandos. Silent Hill First alpha female of the Kung Fu. Died on late 2012 Slender Man Last seen while roving on 2010 Resident Evil Last seen while roving on 2011. Third Litter born on April, 2006 fathered by Dangerous Dave. Daniel Died of mange on 2010 Freddo Was seen as alpha male in a wild pack. Arnaldo Was killed by roving on 2011 Colonial Died of mange on 2010. Fourth Litter born on April, 2007 fathered by Fezzik. Olly Died of mange on 2010. fendoree Is still alive, joined a wild pack. Charlie Dissapeared while roving. Fifth litter born on April, 2008 farthered by X-Ray. Juno Died of Mange on 2010. Sixth litter born on March, 2009 fathered by Dangerous Dave Severus Snape died of mange on 2010 Sirius Black died of mange on 2010 Seventh litter born on March 2, 2010 fathered by Gohan. Linaloo Died of mange on 2010 Fingal Is still alive in a wild pack. Petra Was predated as a pup. Pancho Was abandoned and died. Zephres Last seen on 2010. Family Mother: Nakomis Father: Aries Sisters: Artemis and Zola Brother: Lancelot. Grandmothers: Tenuvial and Unknown Grandfathers: Ayarbee and Unknown. Category:Biographies Category:Female Wolves Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Alpha Females Category:Whiskers Wolves Category:Gattaca Wolves Category:Deceased Wolves Category:Non Role Play Characters